


Mirror, Mirror

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks Jared doesn't notice him looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Title: Mirror Mirror  
Author: cillab42  
Genre: RPS non-au  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 988  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: This story is fictional, I don't own anything because if I did, I would not be sharing.  
Summary: Jensen thinks that no one notices that way he stares at Jared. He doesn’t know how wrong he is.

Hunger. Greed. Lust. Want.  
Want. Jensen felt all of those emotions wash over him as he sat in his chair and watched Jared. Stared at Jared. He didn’t overtly stare, didn’t let the want, the need show in his slightly dilated pupils, his moist, plump red parted lips or his flushed cheeks.  
Because he didn’t want everyone, especially Jared, to call attention to his staring, he channeled Dean Winchester and became hyper aware of everything and everyone around him without alerting them as to what he was doing. He was on a hunt for the man haunting his waking hours as well as his dreams.  
He had to be careful. Six years of watching Jared taught him well. He was just as aware of people watching him, them as well. They were always hoping to catch them in an unguarded moment. A hug, a caress. Maybe a kiss. Especially a kiss. The fan girls would love that wouldn’t they? Watching them everywhere they went, looking for signs of togetherness, signs that they were fucking. God he wished.  
If only they knew, knew that it was one sided, all Jensen. God knows he did.  
He has endured six years of hugs and touches. Six years of mock flirting. Six god dammed years of those beautiful, blinding, dimpled smiles. Six years of sharing everything except the one thing he really wanted. A bed. His bed. Hell, at this point he’d settle for the sofa in either one of their trailers.  
Jesus fuck he wanted Jared on his bed, with the miles and miles of tanned skin against his crisp white sheets. Yeah, spread out, legs splayed and cheeks flushed and his chest heaving. His for the taking. His to play with. His. He almost moaned out loud at the picture he painted in his head.  
Usually they were dressed in the multiple layers of clothes that the Winchester brothers were famous for, but this morning they were suffering through makeup to make them look as though they had been beaten bloody. That meant only one layer of clothes. That meant Jared in a tight black t-shirt stretched across his well-defined pecs and hugging his biceps and a pair of low slung jeans.  
Jensen had a hard enough time trying not to stare with his mouth hanging open as it was, but because of the make-up and prosthetics needed, he heard Shannon telling him to take his shirt off. Jared just stood up and took the damned thing off and was now wearing just his low. Slung. Jeans. Jensen felt his mouth go dry and his cock get harder.  
God the man was such a cock tease.  
Jensen went from being half hard to needtocomerightthefucknow in seconds. And judging by the looks on their faces, the makeup girls would probably need an underwear change as well. Shannon was actually biting her bottom lip. Hard.  
When his eyes went back to Jared, the man was now standing in front of the mirror, turning from side to side so he could check out his body from different angles unaware of the effect he had on everyone in the room. He was actually flexing his pecs like the body builders do in competition. He was taking pride in the hard work he had put into his body becoming, well, that of a Greek god. Adonis himself would be embarrassed to stand next to the man. Jensen knew he wanted to get on his knees and worship.  
Having mastered the art of not blatantly staring, Jensen was able to look his fill. If it was not soooo fucking hot, he would have given him shit about his vanity. If he spoke now, he’s not sure what would come out of his mouth.  
The low slung jeans gave him a tantalizing view of Jared’s abs and that place where his stomach and hip meet. Licking his lips, he thought, hmmm, what he would give to be able to lick a stripe from where it starts at the top of his hip down the crease to his cock. He’d seen the pictures (yeah he has looked) on the internet, but they were nothing compared to the real thing he had standing before him now. He had to bite back another groan at this new installation of jerk off material that stood inches away from him.  
The makeup girls really needed to leave the drooling to him and hurry back to work so the man could put his shirt back on. He understood, really he did, but if they got back to their jobs and stopped being the fan girls Jared had reduced them all to, it would give Jensen the opportunity to adjust himself without anyone noticing.  
He really wanted to touch himself badly, just grind the heel of his hand into his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. He wondered how well that would go over. That wouldn’t be awkward at all. He mentally shook his head, and laughed to himself. Let’s be real, if he ever got his dick out in a room with Jared in it, well let’s just say Jared would be participating.  
He finally forced himself to tear his eyes away from Jared’s abs before someone noticed him eye fucking the man.  
Too late! Fuck! As he moved his eyes up Jared’s body and to his face, his eyes locked with the other man. The shock of being discovered gave neither man time to hide the emotions reflected in their eyes, on their faces.  
Hunger. Greed. Lust. Want.  
End


End file.
